Sunset Shimmer and Friendship is magic
by Shadowbolt192
Summary: Alternate universe of My little Pony, where Sunset was the chosen student, and Princess Celestria was banished to the sun. How will she like ponyville? This story will rate from K to T. 90% of the story will be rated everyone. 10% of the story is rated Teens. Some episodes will be rated Teen.


Alternate universe where Sunset Shimmer and Trixie passed the magic school, and Twilight dropped out of magic school. This will basically be the episodes, but with different main characters.

I'm skipping the beginning of episode 1, which Celestria explains the sun and night system, and banishing her sister, but this story, it's the opposite. You will see what I mean in the story. Trixie won't be talking in third point of view. Trixie also has the magic cutie mark instead of her original cute mark.

Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie are the same in the story, but the different is, that I switched them. So basically, Fluttershy is a earth pony, and Pinkie Pie is a Pegasus. Also Sweetie Belle and Applebloom are full grown mares, and Applejack and Rarity are fillies.

Sweetie Belle's cutie mark is singing, and Applebloom is being a artist, Each episode will play out different. Some will be taken out completely.

Instead of a Sonic Rainboom, it's a Lighting Rainboom. You will see what I mean. Sunset is Princess Luna's student, not Twilight. Princess Cadence is Sunsetset's sister, and not Shining Armor. You will see her early in the story. There is also 7 elements instead of 6. Now for the story.

* * *

"Darn it. I'm late to my work," Sunset Shimmer running past the bridge. "I don't want to be in trouble again," she still ran and bumped into Trixie. "Sorry Trixie, but I got to get to the library," she said in a hurry.

"That," Trixie using her holding Sunset. "I got it covered. It's just a report about Daymare Sun returning. It might not be true at all," Trixie letting go of Sunset. "Princess Luna wants us and Spike to check on Ponyville, and make some more friends, just some us," Trixe said passing the letter to Sunset.

"Who knows. It can be true," Sunset reading the letter.

_Dear Sunset and Trixie_

_I want you, Spike, and Trixie to check on Ponyville. And make some friends there too, while your at it. _

_From your teacher Princess Luna_

"Okay. Let's get Spike then," Sunset said.

"Okay," Trixie and Sunset walking to get Spike.

"So what are you going to do in Ponyville," Trixie asked.

"Check on ponyville and like Princess Luna said, "And make some friends there too, while your at it," Sunset said to Trixie.

"That too. I hope it has fun things to do there," Trixie wondering.

"I know they do," Sunset stated, and both of them made it to the library. "Spike! We got to go a place called Ponyville!" Sunset yelled to Spike.

Spike falling off his bed from Sunset yelling, and hit the ground. "Ouch. Don't yell when I sleep again. Sorry, I will come to Ponyville with you," Spike getting up and ran to Sunset and Trixie. "Okay, ready to go," Spike having his stuff ready to go.

"Sorry about that, Spike," Sunset saying sorry.

"It's okay," Spike replied.

"Okay, let's go then," Trixie added.

"Okay," the other two said as they'll headed for the train.

As they made to the train. "Three tickets to Ponyville," Sunset giving bits to the work.

"Here you go, you three," the worker giving them tickets.

"Thanks," Sunset giving Spike and Trixie there tickets to Ponyville, and boarded the train.

The train started to move, and Trixie and Spike sitting on the sits, and Sunset going to the cupcake table, getting some cupcakes for Spike and Trixie and her some. "Here Spike and Trixie." Sunset passing them cupcakes.

"Thanks." Trixie commented.

"Thanks! Your the best, Sunset!" Spike added.

"No problem Spike and Trixie." Sunset smiled at them, and Sunset eating her own cupcakes.

"So, where are we going to live, when we get there?" Trixie asked.

"Yeah. Where are we going to live for awhile?" Spike asked.

"I heard there's a library there. We'll live there for awhile." Sunset added.

"Oh, another library then. Hopefully, it has some good stuff there," Trixie added.

"Maybe. Who knows." Spike added.

"I hope so," Sunset said to them.

30 minutes leater. With the train stopping. "Time to go," Sunset said to them.

"Right," Spike and Trixie added with them leaving the train, and were by the steps.

"So what's on the list?" Trixie asked looking at the list.

"First we go to a place called 'Sweet Apple Acres'." Sunset said to them.

"Oh okay," Spike nodded with them walking in town.

As they walked, a pinkie pony flying stopped them. "This is one. Lets say hi," Spike added.

"Hello pink pony," all of them said before the piny pony gasped and flew away.

"Well that was odd," Trixie stated.

"I agree. Anyway, lets get going." Sunset said.

"Right," the other two agreed and started walking and headed for a farm.

"This must be 'Sweet Apple Acres'. Let's get going," Sunset told them.

"I agree," they both nodded, as a mare with a pink bow bucked a tree causing apples to falls into the basket.

"That must a worker here," Sunset stated as the mare with the pink bow walked to them.

"Howdy partners. The name's Applebloom, and we at 'Sweet Apple Acres' love making friends," She told them.

"Nice to meet you too," all of them said to Applebloom.

"What do you ya'll need?" She asked.

"We'll checking on the place, and you must be the one that supply's food," Trixie told her.

"Ya'll we are." Applebloom going to a bell. "SOUPS ON, YA'LL!" With alot ponies coming, tackling Sunset, Trixie, and Spike to a table.

"Now let me show ya'll my apple family," she told them.

"Sure. Why not?" Sunset added.

"This is Apple Fritter, Apple Bumpkin, Babs Seed, Red Gala, Red Delicious, Golden Delicious, Caramel Apple, Apple Cobbler, Apple Strudel, Apple Tart, Baked Apples, Apple Brioche, Apple Cinnamon Crisp," She told them. "And this is Big Mclntosh, Applejack, and Granny Smith," She told them with each all of them giving food to them. "We got guest. Up and at them, Granny Smith," Granny Smith waking up.

"It looks like your already part of the family," Applebloom told them. "We you stay with us, and eat?" She asked.

"Please?" Applejack giving them a face they can't ignore.

"Sure. I haven't ate yet, and can be fun," Sunset said.

"We'll be glad to," Trixie and Spike nodded.

"Yay!" Applejack cheered.

"Let's eat, ya'll!" Applebloom cheered.

"Yeah," everyone cheered.

With them eating. "This is very good. Your family makes good food," Sunset said to them while eating.

"It is," Trixie and Spike said eating.

"Thanks. After all, the apple family makes the best apple food," Applebloom told them.

It's nice to meet everypony her," Sunset stated.

"Same," Spike and Trixie agreed.

"Thank ya'll. It was a honor having you here," Applejack and Applejack said.

"No problem. I feel like family here," Sunset added.

"Us too," Trixie and Spike nodded.

Few minutes later. "Time to go. It was fun here, but we have to go," Sunset stated.

"Aww. It was fun having you here. See ya'll later," Applebloom waving at them.

"See ya'll later friends," Sunset, Spike, and Trixie waved back as they left.

"Now what?" Spike asked.

"We have to find a pony named Lighting Dust next." Trixie stated.

"I don't see her anywhere, but isn't doing her job right now," before Lighting Dust tackled Sunset and landed in mud.

"Sorry about that. Who said I'm not doing my job. I see your muddy, don't worry, Lighting Dust will get the job done," With her leaving.

"That could of been worst," Sunset getting up.

"Here," Lighting Dust on a lighting cloud and wet Sunset, taking off the mud off her. "There," Lighting said.

"Thanks," Sunset said to Lighting. "Also, why aren't you doing your job right?" She asked.

"Oh that. It's too easy, I can clear it in a flash. I just like to relax once in awhile" Lighting said.

"Prove it then," Sunset said to her.

"Okay." Lighting Dust moving at the speed of sound, and cleared in the sky in a flash. "There. I'll never leave ponyville hanging. It's not my nature to do that," Lighting stated.

"Your fast," Trixie and Spike stated.

"That was fast, I must admit, and that's good," Sunset said.

"We should hangout more often," Lighting Dust leaving in a flash.

"She was amazing," Spike said.

"I must agree," Trixie nodded.

"Same." Sunset said. "Now where do we go?" She asked them.

"Inside town hall. I heard we must check there as well," Spike said to them.

"Oh. Let's hit inside then," Trixie said.

"Right," Sunset said as they went inside the town hall, and has alot decorations.

"This place looks beautiful," Trixie commented.

"I agree, it is," Sunset nodded.

"Now that mare is beautiful," Spike looking at the mare with a pink and purple mane with heart eyes.

"_He's in fall with this mare. I can't let the mare know_," Trixie thought.

"How do I look?" Spike trying to look good.

"Fine," Trixie said to Spike.

"How are you, this evening?" Sunset talking to the mare.

"One moment please, you three. The name's Sweetie Belle." She said preparing the place. "Ready. Hello you three. What's your name's?" She asked.

"My name is Sunset. The blue unicorn is named Trixie, and Spike the dragon. We are from canterlot," Sunset told Sweetie Belle.

"CANTERLOT! I heard of that place. I want to go there for once. We should hangout sometimes. Tell about Canterlot," Sweetie Belle told them.

"I'll do it," Spike offered.

"We'll tell you later, but at the moment, we have to check the last thing on the list," Sunset showed Sweetie Belle the list.

"Singing, huh? I can sing, but my job was this for this festival today. Fluttershy's got that covered. Go visit her for the check," Sweetie Belle giving the list back to Sunset.

"Thanks. Where is this Fluttershy, anyway?" Sunset asked.

"She's a yellow earth pony, and often hangs out with her animals around a bush. Right now, she's having the bird practice the singing today. She's easy to find," Sweetie Belle told them.

"Thanks for the information. See ya later, Sweetie Belle," Sunset said as her and Trixie started to leave.

"I'm staying!" Spike trying to stay.

"Oh no you don't, Spike. You will see her later," Trixie using her magic taking Spike away.

"NOOO!" Spike screamed.

Sweetie Belle just let a giggle out of her. "See ya later," She waved at them.

"Now, we must find this Fluttershy," Trixie said with Spike on her back.

"It shouldn't be hard to find her," Sunset said to them.

"I hope so," Trixie added.

"Sweetie Belle was beautiful," Spike said happy.

"You like her don't you, Spike?" Sunset asked him.

"Of course not," Spike trying to hide his blush.

"Fine," Sunset lying as they noticed a yellow earth pony.

"That must be her," Trixie said.

"It is," Sunset said as they went to her.

"Alright, let's start again," Fluttershy commanded, as the bird understood.

"Hello," Sunset said to Fluttershy with the birds scared away. "You must be Fluttershy," Sunset said to her.

Fluttershy didn't respond. "What's wrong?" Sunset asked confused. Fluttershy still didn't respond. "Your shy?" She wondered. "Your birds are back, I guess we'll leave now," Sunset said about to leave. "Let's go Spike and Trixie," Sunset said to them about to leave.

"A baby dragon!" Fluttershy tackled Sunset hitting Trixie, knocking both to the ground.

"I never seen a baby dragon before! Your so cute!" She said to Spike.

"Not my day isn't it?" Sunset said getting up.

"Nope!" Trixie getting up as well.

"Not your day at all," Spike said to them. "Hello, Fluttershy," Spike said to Fluttershy.

"A talking dragon. I didn't know he talks. That is incredible, that I don't know what to say," Fluttershy said before Trixie used her magic putting Spike on her back, and started walking.

"Let's go" Sunset said as her and Trixie started to walk, but Fluttershy followed them.

"Wait! Wait! What's your name? And how do you know my name?" She asked the dragon.

"I'm Spike, and Sweetie Belle told me," he told her.

"Oh, and hi Spike. Nice a talking dragon, and what do dragons do and talk about? I want to know everything," She told him.

"Okay," Spike said. "I was born in a egg," Spike said to her. It hit sunset and reached the library. "And that's my life until now," he told her.

"Look at the time. It's Spike's bed time," Sunset told Fluttershy

"No it isn't," Spike with a mad face on him.

"Yeah it is," Trixie said.

"Let me take him to bed. He needs his sleep after all," Fluttershy grabbing Spike taking him inside, but Sunset and Trixie stopped her.

"We'll take over from here," Sunset closing the door on Fluttershy.

"That wasn't nice," Spike told them.

"We'll sorry, Spike, but I have to convince Daymare Sun is coming to attack," Sunset said to Spike before the lights came on with alot ponies around. "Nevermind, that can wait. We can party today," Sunset said in happy mood.

"I agree, we must have fun as well," Trixie agreed.

"Hi! I'm Pinkie Pie, and I threw this party just for you three. Were you surprised! Were you! Were you!" Pinkie said excited.

"Alot," all of them said.

"I knew you new to Ponyville! You were like hello, and I seen saw you before, and I know everypony, and I mean everypony in ponyville, and I knew it would be fun being here, and making friends! A world without friends is boring and sad! And I thought throwing you a welcome party would be fun, and I invited everypony!" Pinkie said very fast, and the other five ponies appeared. "And now you have lots, lots of friends here!" Pinkie said.

"Nice to see all again," Sunset, Trixie, and Spike said to them.

"Nice to see you too," all the others said.

"It's been awhile hasn't it, Sunset, Trixie, and Spike," Lighting said to them.

"It's been awhile ya'll," Applebloom said.

"Hey you three," Sweetie Belle said.

"Hey you three," Fluttershy said to them.

"How you been?" Sunset asked them.

"Good," the other four said.

"Why don't we play pin the tail on the pony, everypony," Trixie told them.

"Why not. It can be fun," the others said.

"Here's the tail," Pinkie passing the tail to Sunset.

"Okay," Sunset trying to put the tail, but missed. "I missed," Sunset said.

"You tried, silly," Pinkie said to Sunset.

"My turn now," Lighting getting the tail on the pony. "I got it!" She said happy.

Few hours later. "Time to go the Summer Sun Festival," Sunset told them.

"Right," the others said as they left to town hall, and got into place.

"Are you excited as well? I know I am," Pinkie said fast.

"Yeah, I am too," Sunset. Trixie, and Spike said, and birds started singing, and the mayor started talking.

"Fillies and gentlecolts. As mayor of ponyville, it's my pleasant the beginning of the summer sun celebration," Mayor mare said, and everypony cheered. "In just a few moments, our town will experience the magic of the sunrise, and celebrate the longest day of the year.

Sunset looking at the sky and saw a star coming by. "And now, It's a great honor to introduce ruler of our land. The pony that raises the sun and moon each day, the good and the wise, the bringer of harmony to all of equestria, Princess Luna," she said.

"Ready birds?" She asked the birds and nodded.

With the curtains opened and no one was there. "She's gone," Sweetie Belles panicked.

"This isn't good at all," Sunset thought with everypony in panic. With a shadowly suns appearing. "Oh no," she thought, and Daymare Sun appeared. "Daymare Sun!" Sunset nervous, and Spike passed out.

"Oh, my beloved subjects, it's been a long time since I last see your faces," Daymare Sun said.

"What the hay did you do with our princess," Lighting Dust charging, but Trixie used her magic to stop her.

"Daymare Sun laughing. Why, Am I not royal enough to be your princess.? Don't you know who I am?" She questioned.

"More guessing games," before Applebloom put a apple in Pinkie pie's mouth.

"Does my crown does not count, that I was imprisoned for a thousand years. Did you not recall the legend. Did you not see the signs," She said.

"I do, and your the mare in the sun, Daymare Sun," Sunset said to Daymare Sun.

"Well, well, well, a pony remembers me," Daymare sun said.

"You will... ," Sunset thoughtless.

"Remember this day, it will be your last. From this moment forward, I am your new ruler, and the day will last forever," Daymare Sun laughing, and everypony in panic.

* * *

Yeah, yeah, yeah, the ending part is from the episode. Episode 1 and 2 will be left somewhat unchanged. After that, each episode will play out different.

Also, some episodes will be replaced with new ones because it was mediocre. "Look before you sleep" will be replaced because Applebloom and Sweetie Belle are already best friends.


End file.
